SVT-40
Die SVT-40 ist ein halb-automatisches Gewehr aus Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War und der DS-Version dieses Spiels. Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampagne Die SVT-40 ist ein russisches, halb-automatisches Gewehr, das im Prinzip eine Mischung aus der M1 Garand und thumb|Die SVT-40 in United Offensiveder M1A1 ist. Am meisten ähnelt es aber dem Gewehr 43, da es aus der Nähe nur einen Schuss in den Kopf oder drei Schüsse in die Brust braucht. Es feuert zwar langsam, ist aber ziemlich genau und hat ein ordentliches Magazin, wodurch es kombiniert mit dem hohen Schaden zu einer guten Waffe auf mittlere Entfernung wird. Munition für die Waffe wird an manchen Stellen aber sehr selten. Multiplayer Die SVT-40 ist genau wie das Gewehr 43, genauer und stärker als die M1A1, hat aber ein bisschen weniger Munition. Zwar ist das Gewehr nicht so kräftig wie die M1 Garand, aber hat mehr Schuss im Magazin und feuert halb-automatisch schneller. Call of Duty 2 Kampagne Die SVT-40 taucht in Call of Duty 2 wieder auf, wo sie einen gut kontrollierbaren Rückstoß hat, mit dem man leichter auf dem Ziel bleiben kann, nachdem man geschossen hat. Das Visier ist wesentlich offener und lässt demthumb|Die SVT-40 in Call of Duty 2 Spieler mehr Platz, um einen Feind zu entdecken, der Schaden wurde vom Vorgänger aber übernommen. Diese Änderungen lassen die SVT-40 zu einer guten Waffe werden, jedoch ist die Munition schnell knapp. Multiplayer Die SVT-40 gleicht mal wieder dem Gewehr 43. Man braucht zwei Schüsse in den Kopf, andernfalls drei Treffer. Die Feuerrate ist gut und auch die Magazingröße ist akzeptabel, also hebt man sich das Gewehr am besten für einen Kampf auf mittlere Distanz auf. Call of Duty: World at War Kampagne Die SVT-40 ist in den späteren Missionen der Roten Armee erhältlich. Sie ist die Starterwaffe in Herz des Reiches und Untergang. Sie wird von einigen Soldaten der Roten Armee benutzt (sie ersetzt die Mosin-Nagant in der ersten Mission, in der zweiten ist die Mosin-Nagant aber wieder vertreten), während andere Soldaten auf die PPSh-41 setzen. Man kann die Waffe prima verwenden und ein Spieler mit einem schnellen Abzugfinger kann sofort die Oberhand gewinnen, selbst gegen ganze Gruppen von Gegnern. Multiplayer Dieses halb-automatische Gewehr ist bereits mit Level 1 verfügbar und gleicht von den Statistiken her exakt dem thumb|Die SVT-40 in World at WarGewehr 43, abgesehen von verwendbaren Aufsätzen und der Nachladezeit. Die meisten Spieler benutzen lieber das Gewehr 43 wegen der leicht kürzeren Nachladezeit, dem offeneren Visier, dem visuell weniger aussehenden Rückstoß und der Möglichkeit, einen Granatwerfer oder einen Schalldämpfer anzubringen. Wenn man jedoch das Teleskopvisier benutzt, fällt das lästige Visier weg, anders als beim Gewehr 43, wodurch die Waffe zu einer Alternative für ein Scharfschützengewehr bzw. zu einer Konterwaffe gegen einen Scharfschützen wird. Die SVT-40 wird weiterhin früher freigeschaltet als das Gewehr 43. In Hardcore-Spielmodi tötet die SVT-40 mit einem Treffer, egal wo dieser beim Gegner landet. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Die SVT-40 erscheint nur im Multiplayer und kann nur benutzt werden, wenn man als Russe spielt. Sie ist wie immer halb-automatisch und hat 10 Schuss im Magazin. Sie hat den selben Schaden wie die Walther G41, zwar lädt sie langsamer nach, wird aber durch ein klareres Visier und weniger Rückstoß zur besseren Waffe. Sie macht extrem hohen Schaden, denn sie tötet immer mit zwei Schüssen, selbst aus mittlerer Distanz braucht man nur einen Schuss in den Kopf, außerdem ist die Hüftfeuergenauigkeit präzise. Es gibt keine Begrenzung bei der Feuerrate, also kann ein Spieler mit einem sehr schnellen Abzugfinger so schnell schießen wie mit einer voll-automatischen Waffe. Die SVT-40 ist also eine perfekte Waffe auf allen Entfernungen, wird aber für ihre Halb-Automatik oftmals nur belächelt. Infos *Im offiziellen Lösungsbuch von Call of Duty: World at War (das übrigens vor dem Spiel erschien) steht, dass man Aufsätze freischalten, die das Magazin vergrößern und die Waffe voll-automatisch machen. In den Spieldateien gibt es immer noch Fetzen eines Aufsatzes, der einem diese Möglichkeiten gibt. Das heißt, dass diese Optionen ursprünglich im Hauptspiel verwendet werden sollten, was aber gestrichen wurde. *Die Waffe heißt in United Offensiv und Call of Duty 2 "Tokarev SVT-40". *Auf der DS-Version von World at War klingt die SVT-40 beim Nachladen genauso wie die MP40 und die BAR, allerdings gibt es eine kurze Pause zwischen dem Einstecken des Magazins und dem Entsichern. *Die Sprintanimation in World at War ist anders, wenn man sich ein Visier auf die Waffe geschraubt hat. Ohne Aufsätze hält der Charakter die Waffe nach links oben beim Rennen, aber mit einem der beiden Visiere drauf hält er sie an die Seite des Bildschirms. *In World at War ist das Icon zum Aufheben der Waffe falsch. Das Magazin sollte viel weiter unten sein. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: United Offensive